mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Racing Wiki:Policies/Rules
These are the rules and page standards of this wiki. This also applies to as well, with warnings corresponding to kicks. Pages Grammar and spelling All pages must contain decent English grammar. Pages with excessive flaws can be marked for deletion within three days of creation. If users defend their actions by saying that "English is not their first language," this excuse is invalid as an English grammar and spelling checker can be used in this case. Length All pages must be at least 100 bytes in length at the time of creation, including stub and construction templates. For shorter pages, if it is a canon article, it will be deleted. If pages are shorter than 500 bytes, they must be marked with a construction template at the start of the page and a stub template at the end. Content accuracy In canon pages, all pages must contain information that is indisputable (i.e. it is backed up by in-game information or a reliable source). Users must not insert information into a page without an official source confirming it; pages need them to have confirmed X to appear in Y. Rumors or simply opinions (e.g. Mario is a horrible racer) will not suffice. Copying Completely copying articles from other encyclopedias such as MarioWiki is strictly prohibited. If anyone is found copying from these pages, a last warning will be given and if no edits are made to the area written it will be removed. File usage Articles should contain at least one image to lower the risk of deletion. All files should be appropriately categorized. Users can see the categorization policy for more details. Uploading duplicate files is prohibited and will be deleted. If done repeatedly, a warning will be given. One can search our image database for files to avoid the chances of this happening. Vandalism All users that are vandalizing articles on a minor scale, a last warning will be given. If it is on a major scale, an immediate block will be given. Fanon Putting fanon on pages will result in a warning if done. The wiki is a database for facts and information regarding the Mario Kart series and not fan fictions. However, fanon can be made in the form of blog posts. Blanking Pages Blanking an entire page will result in an immediate last warning, and then a long block. Admins need to bring back content the users previously edited, by copying and pasting. If blanking continues, the user who is doing it will be blocked permanently. Blanking sections of pages will give a warning. Spam Editing If a user makes more than 5 edits on a page that only add and/or remove 1 letter or word they will receive a warning due to trying to gain edits. General Civility All users must be civil and nice to others. Any users that act harshly to others without a valid reason, as justified by an admin, will be given a reminder. Regardless, admins will intervene in any seems-to-be conflict between users on sight. If a user sees this occur at any time, they should report to an admin. Spam Spam can be interpreted as many things but is usually defined as repeatedly posting the same or similar things, whether be it in comments, blogs, etc. If the spam seems to be unintentional, a reminder will be given, but if it seems to be intentional, a warning will be given. Swearing Uncensored swearing is not allowed on heavy scales. Stronger words such as n***er, f**ot etc. will cause a warning to be given. Flaming If users are bullying other users, calling them names, swearing at them, etc., they will receive a warning. Admins are always right If users are in a dispute with an admin, such as an edit war or argument, they ideally should back off and cool down. The admins know what is right for the wiki, and users may be blocked if they continue the dispute. Plagiarism If a user is found copying work from another user and/or person they will be given a warning. Modifying other peoples work will be judged by admins as some modifications are very minor. Accounts Userspace Users may edit their userspace freely, as long as it seems that they are not spamming for the sake of spamming. Users are allowed to have as many subpages as they want, but no content is allowed that violates any other rules. In addition, friend lists are allowed, but enemy lists are not. Age Due to Wikia's terms of use, a creation of an account under the age of 13 is not allowed. If users are found to be under 13, they will be blocked until their 13th birthday. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is the action of creating an online identity used for purposes of deception. Being a sockpuppet of another user will give the user a final warning, and then an infinite block. Users must create an account with a username that does not exist and must not copy someone else's username (e.g. PrincessPeach789, The RPG Gamer). Second Accounts If someone who has been banned before makes a second account to join the wikia they will be banned. This rule won't apply to users that have been given a second chance.Category:Official wiki policies